


So You're A Dyke?

by TheGoldenChains



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenChains/pseuds/TheGoldenChains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon gets ganged up on by Lauren and her friends, and they know something about her that she can't let them tell. 100% sexy so enjoy. WARNING - MAY AROUSE</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You're A Dyke?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, leave a comment if you wanna make suggestions or tell me how you found the story, it was a lot of fun to write ;) enjoy!

Shannon was constantly ridiculed - she was short. Shorter than many think possible for a 16 year old girl. But she could get through that; what really got on her tit ends was the netball team. She had wanted to do sport so bad that she had given cunnilingus to the netball coach on 6 different occasions just to butter her up for her trial - she still wouldn’t have got in, except her good throwing skills (or the fact the coach wanted more pussy licking). She loved her first few practices learning the ropes of the plays, but noticed quickly that none of the girls ever made attempts to talk to her, let alone try and make friends. Eventually one of the hot, head bitches of the squad told her to stay behind in the locker rooms after the rest left - "you’ll have no trouble hiding from them" she said in a giggle before left with her two friends. Shannon got wet just looking at her ass as she walked away - the perfect balance of size and bounce. Shannon was a lesbian, but no-one knew (except coach, who promised to keep it a secret), and she made sure of this- if anyone knew about this, they could spread it everywhere, and her barely-social life would fall apart. She went to the bathroom quickly to rub one off while thinking about the beautiful ass she had just witnessed, putting out a few high pitched squeals as she pushed her clit harder to give a harder hitting orgasm, which worked very successfully and she lost control of her bladder and peed all over the door, gently cumming back to earth and using toilet paper to wipe her pee off the door. She was thankful no-one had heard her. By the time she got to the locker room everyone was gone. She waited 10 mins ... 20 mins.... At 25 she had enough of waiting and started getting changed, however just as her uniform came off, the three girls stormed in and surrounded her, a smug look on their face. She gasped and tried to cover herself, while one of them laughed and said “don’t even bother”. Shannon was speechless. She demanded they stop staring at her but all that got her was for one of them to reach out with a pair of scissors and to swipe her bra clean off. She yelled while the others laughed, and covered herself just barely. She has relatively large breasts for someone of her size, but still small to everyone else, and her nipples were getting rock hard and her pussy even a little wet. "So slut, lets make a deal. We will let you worship our bodies and play with yours and in return we won’t tell anyone your *little* secret, hmm?". Shannon was mortified "what? What are you guys talking about?" "Oh save the pathetic denial you little dyke, we know. You really think you can give coach a few blowjobs and she will keep your secret? Well open your eyes bitch, because now you’re going to be giving them daily, and if you even think about saying no, everyone will know that little Shannon loves eating cunt, and you’ll get raped everyday by guys with big cocks, convinced they can turn Shannon the dyke. Hm. I like that nickname for you. So slut, firstly you will take off your panties, rub them in your wet pussy, oh don’t give me that look I know you are soaking from this, and you will lick them clean. Then you will put on a little show for us and show off your cute little assets, and finally kneel in front of me”. Shannon was speechless. She was well and truly fucked. They knew. She couldn’t let them tell anyone. Fuck she was wet. Why was she so wet? She decided the only option she had was to keep them happy and do exactly as they say. She slowly moved her hands away from cupping her breasts and got a smug look of power from the girls. She put her fingers in the sides of her panties and pulled them off, wanting to be as quick as possible so that they weren’t displeased with her. She realised that if she wanted these bitches to keep her secret safe, she would have to be obedient and make sure they liked what she was doing. She took her panties and leaned back, exposing her pussy to them and earning a laugh from the girls at how easy it was to own Shannon. She dived them straight into her pussy and rubbed around slowly, putting on a bit of a show. Once the head bitch said “I think it’s moderately soaked” then Shannon took it out of her pussy and, reluctantly, started to lick the wet patches. As a lesbian she knew exactly how she tasted, but being forced to taste her own cunt honey even more was degrading. She had licked all over it until the head bitch said “you’ve done a good job with that. Hmm. Here’s some more for you to clean” her and the other girls reached under their skirts and threw their soaking panties at Shannon. She groaned, and spent the next ten minutes licking cunt honey off three pairs of panties. She then realised it was time for her to put on a show for the girls as they commanded, and slowly turned and leaned against the lockers, showing her perky ass and shaven cunt to the girls. The head bitch said “Good girl. Now we will ask you questions while you show us how flexible you are, and the sexier we find you to be, the nicer we might be. And if you even think of being dishonest, we will know and be a LOT harder on you.” Shannon nodded in agreement. She hated that these girls would know whatever they asked her, and she couldn’t do anything but display her body too then to try and stop them. She leaned further down until her head touched the ground, so the girls had a fantastic view of her twat. “How many times a day do you touch yourself?” Shannon saw no out but to answer truthfully “whenever I can. Four or five”. The head bitch laughed “you fucking horny little slut. What do you think about when you fuck yourself?” Shannon was afraid to tell her the truth “well, erm.... Girls” she went into a handstand to show her pussy to the sky and try to impress her voyeurs “we know that. Boring. I want you to tell me in detail, who and what you do with them” the head bitch added. “Well I erm.... I’m into...” She got down off her handstand and sat with her legs spread “... I like to dominate people and I hate being submissive. And I love bondage”. Head bitch cried “Ha! Who would have thought little lesbian shannon was into being powerful?”. She paused for thought. ”But who do you own? People at this school? ... Us?” Shannon could only answer “yes.... All three of you at some point... And I’ve fantasised about pretty much every girl in our year, let alone teachers” as she started to do the splits. She was humiliating her further, making her reveal everything “And how do you masterbate? Do you watch lots of porn? You use loads of sex toys? Any ass stuff?” Shannon knew that she had hit the nail on the head, but still revealed everything out of fear “I watch lots of porn, around twice a day, I love bdsm and lesbian, and I’ve got a fetish for panties, I’ve got a closet at home with my sex toys hidden inside, I steal them from friends houses when im there, I go into their moms room and there’s always lots of porn and dildos and handcuffs, nipple clamps, pretty much anything, so I stuff what I can into my cunt and up my ass before I leave. I sit the whole drive home with my holes full but I can’t do anything about it but I hate the helpless feeling because I hate being submissive. I then play with it on myself when I go home.. I like to alternate. Dildos, nipple play, anal beads, vibrators, I try getting stronger orgasms however I can. I do like a bit of anal play but I’m so tight and its hard getting things In there, but there is a magical orgasm that cums with filling up your ass and pussy that I love. I stare at my panties drawer to get good orgasms as well, and I’ve very occasionally hit my g-spot and spasmed to the floor with pleasure. I try to use a vibe and dildo when I can but if I’m horny while out I use my hands to rub everywhere, especially my clit, it’s super sensitive and I cum in seconds when I want to.” The girls were amazed at how much of a pervert Shannon was “Wow. You are sluttier than I thought possible. Last question. When did you last cum?” “Ermm.... About 45 mins ago...” the girls shook their heads at how pathetic she was, tutting like she was a toddler “Wow. And what did you think about?” Shannon knew she had to say it “Well... Face fucking you” she grinned and said “well I think I should be able grant that wish, or something close. Cum over here” Shannon complied. She got up (slowly to show off her assets) and walked to the head bitch, who was towering over her, and was told to turn around. She complied, and the next thing she felt was a cuff attached to her left wrist and, before she could react, her right wrist. Again, the head bitch laughed and said “I can’t believe you actually fell for that! Ah don’t worry Shannon you’ll grow to feel comfortable in chains” Shannon felt well and truly defeated, and was commanded to resume her previous splits position. “Strip girls” the head bitch commanded, and soon all three of them were naked, teasing Shannon all the while and making sure a small pool of cunt honey had accumulated on the floor. Shannon even groaned in sexual frustration at certain points while they stripped, to which head bitch replied “Oh shannon, you poor little thing, tell you what I allow you to rub your pussy on the floor and see if you can cum before we are done” Shannon hadn’t even thought about that, she was too busy trying to escape her wrists so she could grind her clit, but she gladly took her offer and started gyrating on the floor. It didnt do much, but it was enough to make her moan, and she didn’t have much else. However to her frustration, head bitch made sure that as soon as she was close that they finished and she commanded “stop” just before her orgasm, to which Shannon groaned but couldn’t do anything about, and head bitch came over to her and pulled her backwards so that she sat 2 feet behind where she was “now clean up all your cum, slut” Shannon leaned forwards and slowly licked up all of her honey, the taste growing on her every second as she licked what came from her pussy moments ago. She knew they were punishing her because she was a lesbian, and also knew it was going to get worse. Head bitch saw she was finished and dragged her to kneel in front of the benches, and spread her legs “well slut, go ahead, do what you were born to do and make me cum hard in your face”. Shannon didn’t need any more instructions. She dived straight into the pussy in front of her face while she heard one of the other girls going to open Shannon’s locker with the key she took from her stuff. The other going behind her to lightly tease her pussy, making Shannon moan into head bitches pussy, which made her pull Shannon’s face into her shaven pussy harder, tugging her hair. Shannon heard the other girl say “look what I found in this sluts locker - 2 dildos, 3 clamps, an electro-shock device, a vibe egg with a remote and a chastity belt with all 2 keys. Hm. She lied to us then. I say we punish her with the electro shock device, the clamps and two dildos, one in her pussy. What do you think?” She directed to head bitch. She simply said “ooh, yes yes, do it to the little lying slut..... Oh fuck this is good head!” Shannon knew how to eat pussy like no other, but felt mortified that they were about to use her own equipment on herself, she had indirectly fueled her punishment. The girls came behind and got to work attaching the equipment. Firstly, they put in the dildos. They stretched her asshole and cunt to near maximum going in, and she knew that when they was inserted, they would be stuck until they decided to take them out of her ass and cunt. Next the clamps, which hurt her sensitive nipples a lot, peaking pain when they flicked or pulled on them, but also turning her on a lot, wetness dripping from her pussy. They then attached the third clamp onto her clit - she only owned this equipment to dominate, so had never used it on herself. When it closed around her little bud, she cried profanities into head bitches cunt. It hurt her so much she thrusted her hips forward, again swaying the clamp and making her squeal again, until she calmed down and endured the sharp sensation until her clit numbed slightly, still eating out the head bitch all the while, while the other two girls laughed at what power they had over Shannon and that they could just clamp her clit and make her squeal under their control. Finally, they attached the pads to her pussy lips, and turned the dial a bit to check if the battery worked. They were pleased as they saw Shannon’s whole body jump while the head bitch let out many high pitched moans as she grabbed Shannon’s head and pulled it into her cunt and gyrated all over her face to ride out her orgasm. She expelled a small amount of juice which Shannon caught with either her mouth or breasts, swallowing what she could. The girls gave her another little shock which made her jump and moan but she couldn’t cum, no matter how she tried. This shock and cunnilingus pattern continued for more time that Shannon could count; the other girls alternating untill all of them were satisfied with the amount of orgasms they were given, which took around four for the head bitch, until she stated “Well our slut has been good. I think we will leave the rest of her punishment for now. Lets give her an orgasm and let her go” with that the girls took off everything they had attached and inserted into her, her nipples and clit VERY sensitive, and head bitch came from in front, leaned forward, looked into Shannon’s eyes and twisted both her nipples and kissed her, giving Shannon intense pain and tricking her into thinking it wasn’t going to hurt. Head bitch laughed and flicked her clit, before pushing her onto her back while Shannon writhed in pleasure. She was on her back and couldn’t get up. The head bitch grabbed a dildo and squatted in front of her, placing the dildo at her entrance and heer thumb on her clit. Shannon immediately let out a loud moan from the sensitivity of her clit pushed by the thumb, and then she started getting fucked by the dildo. She was getting so much pleasure that she couldn’t do anything but shout “Oh fuck!” and moan. She was so close already she screamed “I’m cumming!” To which the head bitch immediately withdrew everything and left Shannon to gyrate at thin air and groan at the orgasm she didn’t have, feeling pathetic that she couldn’t even touch herself to get over the edge. The head bitch left and returned with the chastity belt and vibe egg, and inserted the egg into Shannon’s cunt. She then took the chastity belt and attached it onto Shannon while she was dawned with realisation at what they were doing and protested as best she could “No! Don’t! Please make me cum! Please!” But the head bitch just ignored her and fastened the belt onto her hips. Shannon knew it was inpenetrable without the key, but she had no idea where they had hidden it now. Her orgasms belonged to them. Her pussy belonged to them. SHE belonged to them. “Kneel” head bitch commanded. Shannon used her legs to get to the kneeling position and awaited instruction. She simply felt the egg vibrate and its staggering power over her nearly made her collapse again. “Whenever you feel the egg vibrating, you are to report to us. You don’t have a chance to cum unless you do, so if I was you I would obey Every.Last.Word. You understand slut?” Shannon bowed her head and nodded a little “I can’t hear you. Say it like a good slave” Shannon looked up and said “I understand mistress. You own my body and I am your slut” the head bitch laughed and said “Good girl. We will take care of you. Goodnight!” And with that a girl came from behind and chloroformed her, putting her to sleep in seconds. The next thing she knew, she woke up the same as she fell asleep - naked, handcuffed and in chastity. She tried to move away from the lockers, but found herself with a chain attached to her handcuffs and attached to the lockers. Great. She couldn’t escape. she bowed her head YET AGAIN in defeat... And noticed something was written on her breasts “Blowjob Queen” fuck. Fucking fuck. The whole netball squad was gonna know she was a crazed slut! And she was gonna have to eat so much pussy to keep everyone quiet. She noticed it was morning, the sun well risen. The squad was gonna be here any minute! Well, on the bright side, at least she was gonna eat a lot of pussy!


End file.
